Say You're Mine
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: It's mine. Doesn't have your name on it. Yes it does. I can't see it so it's not yours. A Wanted Toy. KaixTala BryansTala Yaoi warning. For CC Queen Of Death.
1. Prologue

Author's note: A new short ficcle for CC Queen Of Death cuz she really liked it and threatened to eat my babies (if I ever get kids o.o) if I didn't continue.

Summary is crap cuz I don't know how to explain it xP you know when kids fight for one toy? Well I decided to make Tala that toy wanted by kai and Bryan.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Say You're Mine: Prologue_

-:-:-:-

Music boomed and coursed through active bodies on the dance floor. Bodies pressed up against each other, girls curved into the boys, hips grinded and hands crawled over exposed thighs and flat stomachs.

The beat picked up as red eyes searched the sweaty bodies for one person in particular.

Eyes narrowed spotting the person he was looking for.

A tall lean body rocked hips with a nameless blond, crimson strands fell straight over a light blue headband, usual blue eyes closed, concentrating on the music. A loose white, sleeveless top hung on the thin, slightly toned body while black baggy jeans clung low on the curvy hips.

Growling a bit, the pale Russian walked towards the dancing redhead being groped at while reaching his destination.

Just as the girl came up from grinding low, Kai squeezed past the two pushing her away and grinding his ass hard down on the hips of the redhead. Feeling the rough gesture, blue eyes peeked open seeing the taller form now dancing with him.

The girl scowled at the rude intrusion trying to squeeze past the tall slate-haired youth to dance with the redhead again, but the Russian blocked her. Huffing, she spun on her heel stomping off and disappearing into the dancing bodies.

A smirk crawled up his lips as he turned around grabbing the redhead's arms to turn him around as well so the redhead's back faced him. Arms rose sensually crawling up his chest to grip dark hair. Hands edged up underneath the loose shirt, caressing warm skin while holding the redhead vastly close. Not that the redhead minded though. The shorter boy tilted his head back fitting perfectly in the crook of the taller male's neck. Lips brushed a soft pale cheek. A whisper of a name uttered.

"Tala…"

"Hmm…?" Tala hummed, eyes fluttering shut as his ear was licked and teethed at.

"Who was that girl?" he purred, but jealousy was thickly pronounced in his question.

"Just a good dancer Kai," Tala responded grinding is little ass against Kai who in turn leaned forward to the touch.

"Picked up a slut Tala?"

"Good dancers are sluts Kai?" he inquired, brows furrowing together lightly.

"With a skirt that short and the way she grinded with you, yes." Kai bucked roughly getting the redhead to lose rhythm for a second.

"You're not one to judge Kai," Tala seethed turning around to face his boyfriend. Taking Kai's hands from holding his hips to intertwine with his fingers. Fitting like a puzzle Tala started to wind his hips slowly, almost hypnotizing going low and brining Kai with him. Winding low, their fingers laced, knees bent, Kai leaned forward while the strain on their legs threatened to give out if another second passed.

"You're mine," he whispered huskily nipping Tala's ear as they both jumped back up in timing with the beat of the song playing. Quickly Kai spun Tala's body around so he curved to fit against him again, grinding.

Tala growled reaching a hand up to gently press against his ear.

"That hurt Kai," he complained. Kai licked his fingers away then nuzzled the warm neck only to chew on the flesh, marking him. Wincing Tala gave a warning glare, which caused Kai to bite him again harshly.

"Kai!" Tala hissed. Kai chuckled thrusting his hand up the loose shirt again to brush a nipple.

Tala held his breath.

"Say your mine Tala." he tweaked it making the redhead's stomach twist in a knot and dropped his head back staring up at the dark ceiling only being lit up by the flashing neon lights.

"Kai," Tala growled, he was still mad at the harsh un-loving bites Kai gave him. Kai hummed pressing his hand flat on Tala's stomach, holding him as he winded them low again moving to the rough beat that vibrated through the room.

"Say it."

He didn't say it.

* * *

Author's note: comments? Second chapter will be longer. Sorry for leaving it there o.o the next chp ends it like that too xD 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I changed the previous chp to a prologue because it was short n.n so here ish chapter one okies? Thank you everyone who read and reviewed and enjoyed ;D makes me happy. Here's the 1st chap, as promised, longer, but another cliffy ending xD forgive me! Updated now since CC Queen Of Death is going on a trip on Monday and asked me nicely to update xD

Thanks again to **Kuro666, NienneAngel, CC Queen Of Death, NeverSmile, Zuriyan, HiddenProtrait, **and **GabZ **for reviewing. Thank you others for adding this to your favs and alerts, but didn't review x.x

And Sankyuu **WickedEvil **for checking over it xD

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Say You're Mine: Chapter One_

-:-:-:-

"Kai," Tala growled, he was still mad at the harsh un-loving bites Kai gave him. Kai hummed pressing his hand flat on Tala's stomach, holding him as he winded them low again moving to the rough beat that vibrated through the room.

"Say it."

He didn't say it.

Kai growled.

"I thought you said you were mine," Kai grumbled holding Tala's hips a bit too hard making the redhead wince. Tala turned his head to the side, eyes narrowed at an empty spot on the floor. Whenever they had sex, Tala **always** said it, but that's because Kai always teased him and kept him from coming if he _didn't_ say it.

"Kai you know I'm yours," he spat. The hold on his hips still hurt as Kai lessened his hold a little.

"But I'm not some object with your name on it. Sheesh, sometimes you can get way too possessive," Tala hissed rocking down low, Kai's member hard against his neck, then slowly wound back up to rock hips with his lover.

A warm tongue trailed up a slender neck. Tala shivered to the touch making a funny sound. A gasp and a moan coming out as a slightly high pitched "Nuuaugh" since his breath hitched.

Kai smirked dropping his hand to cup Tala's crotch. Tala arched bucking his hips slightly to the touch making a sound of covet as Kai hauled Tala's hips back to be pressed against his pelvis getting Tala to groan at the feel of his arousal in between his legs.

"Kai!" he seethed. He wanted Kai now. A few moments passed before pink lips pressed lightly up Tala's neck reaching up to his jaw and passionately crawling up to his ear as he nipped the lobe gently.

"My house or yours?" Kai asked huskily.

"Yours, Bryan will get pissed if he hears us again," Tala smirked letting out a mewl as Kai darted out a tongue on his cheek.

"He knows he gets turned when he hears us," Kai whispered hoarsely, a hand slipped into Tala's baggy jeans—that were hanging dangerously low now—squeezing the pulsing member. Tala groaned, eyes rolling back with need.

"E-exactly," Tala stuttered tilting his head back into the crook of Kai's neck. Kai stroked getting Tala to arch perfectly against him.

"What? He wants to join us?" Kai pondered rocking low with Tala.

Tala shook his head. Bryan…wanted **him**, but he could never let Kai know that.

Once the song ended and switched to another fast beat, both teens took their leave, arms around each other's waists affectionately. They stumbled into Kai's car (Bryan dropped Tala off earlier) and drove their way to Kai's.

When they reached the large empty home, and once they entered the one large room, Kai tossed the redhead on the bed immediately pinning him down, hovering over him as he kissed the soft pink lips. His knee placed in between Tala's legs, adding pressure on the lump poking up in the roomy jeans while his hands occupied themselves roaming over familiar skin.

"K-Kai!" Tala giggled. Butterflies rose in his stomach whenever Kai tossed him like unwanted clothing on the bed.

"Mmmhmm?" Kai replied lifting the loose white tank the redhead wore with his teeth since one hand slipped up to pin his wrists and the other was loosening the black belt Tala wore.

"I want to touch you," he was able to say between gritted teeth as Kai's chin ghostly trailed up his chest to lift the shirt up, the hand that played with his pants, and the knee that kept him hard.

Kai smirked.

"No," he answered keeping his hold on the subtle wrists. Unhooking the belt Kai smirked to himself smugly as he slowly tugged the dark pants off watching his lover for a reaction. Tala cringed shutting his eyes as a rush of cool air washed over his legs. A cool and wet tongue darted out to trail up his inner thigh teasingly.

"K-a-ii," Tala whined shuddering as Kai licked up his belly painfully slow. Teeth bared, they nibbled roughly up the slim fair-skinned body. Up to the collar bone Kai kissed and hungrily licked up Tala's neck. Tala gasped and shivered where Kai left his wet skin and sighed when Kai bit him sensually. He groaned at the feeling his need being caressed as his boxers were tugged off.

"Kai," Tala breathed. Kai kissed him passionately shutting him up for the moment. Kai nuzzled his neck.

"Say you're mine," Kai soothed. A few seconds of silence passed where Tala did not respond.

"I'm yours." Was finally uttered.

Kai continued from there.

-:-:-:-

The clock shone 4:07 a.m. when lilac orbs finally glanced to them. They closed and a sigh escaped the eighteen-year-olds' lips as he reached out a naked arm to turn the lamp off, darkness sweeping over the room in silence.

"So he's not coming tonight…fine," he muttered making himself comfortable in his large, blue and white-blanketed bed.

"Just you wait. Kai won't have you once he finds out you're not his as much as he thinks you are. The first person to claim you was, me. You know you're mine," smirking he turned to his side to finally get some rest knowing that his redhead was not coming tonight.

-:-:-:- 2 months later -:-:-:-

Crystal eyes rolled, a delicate pale hand reached to tug a red strand of hair as his eyes left to glare at the floor.

"You are still looking at him! I **saw** you Tala!" someone shouted stomping off down the hall into his shared room. Tala shifted to his right foot as he kicked his shoes off. Hesitantly he walked down the hall creeping into the room where the other male had stormed.

Stepping into the room Tala closed the door behind him with a click leaning against it. A form sat stiffly on the edge of their large bed. Tala wanted to say something—but feared being yelled at.

"Tala what do you want me to do?"

Tala glanced up confused.

"I need you to love me as much as I love you," he growled, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"I do Kai—"

"Then why do still look at him!" Kai snapped, eyes slitting. Standing up he stiffly walked towards Tala placing his hands on either side of his head, their faces only an inch apart. Tala glanced up at him with panic.

"I-I-I—Kai," Kai shook his head keeping his eyes lock with Tala's.

"If you look away Tala, I will hurt you," Kai threatened darkly cupping Tala's cheek in his hand.

Tala tried not to, he really did—but he looked away.

* * *

Author's note: xDD waii! Don't hate me! Review! Next chp o.O Kai becomes aggressive and Tala is all beat up and Bryan comes in and more things are explained during that 2 month period ok? Review pleash. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry for being late, writer's block…thank you everyone who reviewed! **CC Queen Of Death, NiennaAngel, NeverSmile, Hidden Portrait, maiyuki, S2pidinnocence, **(sorry you hate Bryan n.n' but the main pairing is KaiTala so no worries) **GabZ, winterblazewolf, amz**(PM), **Kuro666, Zuriyan, The neko jin, GabZ **(again xD) –hugs all-

I really like this chapter though…sorry it's extremely late and everything but…it's so long and…I really enjoyed writing this xD I wrote it over again and again like 5 times and then re-read again and fixed it more times since ;-; I lost CC

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Say You're Mine: Chapter Two_

-:-:-:-

The world…looked so much bigger from where he lay. He was on his side, back pressed against the wall, body yellow, purple, green, and red. Cuts and bruises sickly decorated his body in a twisted way that they almost mockingly _praised_ his body. Dried tears clung to his dark thick lashes. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. It was thee only thing to coax him that Kai…was gone…

The window across from him looked so out of reach, the chair in front of the computer looked so high up, and the bed with ruffled sheets looked gigantic from where Tala lay helpless and bleeding…

Five minutes passed since the ending of the rape and abuse.

Kai had fucked him raw and gave him no pleasure at all. He ripped his insides and threatened to do it again if…if he ever caught him looking at Bryan again.

Tears burst in the remembrance of the pain Kai caused. It hurt so much. He never cried…for anything. Tala just never cried. He wasn't someone who **would** cry, because no one could hurt him. No one could inflict any sort of pain on him. He'd brush pain off!

But this pain…Kai inflicted pain Tala never felt before.

Tala cried.

He felt salty hot liquid poor down his face. He tried to stop them, but every time Kai forced himself inside, he screamed, his vocal cords hurting, his insides burning, and his heart aching…his eyes burst with the tears and he could not stop them for anything.

He hurt so much.

Kai tossed him on the floor and had kicked him like trash, then screwed him again while making bruises and using his teeth to mark him, drawing blood.

Over and over Kai stated Tala was his.

Tala was his and no one else's.

Only he could fuck him.

Only he could touch him.

Only he could seduce him.

Only he could lust for him.

Only Kai could…

Tala was his little bitch.

Tala had always done what Kai told him to.

And Tala agreed that he belonged to Kai.

That Kai **owned** him.

Kai owned his body and his soul.

Kai owned everything of him.

But Tala…belonged to someone else.

Tala had to go back…

Tala could not avoid the one that took his virginity. The one that held him so lovingly, the one that promised him happiness, the one that promised he would always be there for him.

Tala would go back. He knew Kai would hurt him again…but he loved—no. He didn't love. He couldn't love because Tala did not know what love was. He confused it with love and infatuation. He felt **attracted** to Bryan. More than he ever felt for Kai.

Bryan was something else.

Tala didn't know what, but everytime he felt Bryan's gaze on him…he felt so exposed. Bryan just made him shiver with delight. Bryan's touches were firm and he felt so good…it felt so good being the centre of Bryan's attention like that. And it was always hidden only for Tala to notice. It was…exhilarating.

Their relationship was so hidden. No one was to know.

However Tala slipped, he let his lustful gaze linger on the light-haired Russian and Kai had caught him. Caught his pretty blue eyes hungering for the older male.

Jealousy.

Fear.

Hate.

Betrayal.

Kai felt all those things.

Tala now felt the same.

During the abuse, Kai taunted him saying Ray was a better fuck than him. Stating that the neko rode him better than Tala ever did. That Ray gave better blowjobs. Ray this, and Ray that.

When Tala accused him of cheating with that knowledge, Kai smirked saying it was all true.

Kai was cheating on him.

Tala bit his lip crying even harder remembering the cruel taunts.

Sure Tala was in a mild relationship with Bryan before he met Kai, but to actually have sex with Bryan…no. Tala hadn't let Bryan after their first time.

They were young and curios. They wanted to know what it felt like, so they did it. Both Tala and Bryan were embarrassed and avoided each other for a while. That was when Kai came in and swept Tala off his feet making him forget about Bryan.

Tala and Kai's first nights of passion were the greatest feelings Tala had ever felt. He thought it would last.

Then Bryan stepped back in shagging Tala in a club Kai failed to meet. Tala was head over heels once again with the captivating moon-washed eyes that smirked down at him.

Tala, was Bryan's bitch, not Kai's.

Tala was afraid of Kai now. Scared that if he were caught even thinking about Bryan…Kai would repeat this day.

Hated Kai for being so possessive…so over-protective…so…everything.

Kai was just too much for him now. Tala hated it!

And Tala felt betrayed…but he knew he was the one who betrayed first…but…

Tala's eyes flashed to the ceiling.

Kai…was always loose before he came along. Kai always had a slut with him before he came and met Tala. Kai must have been cheating longer—wait! —Tala didn't **cheat**on Kai. He was just…looking.

It was just a game.

Just a game to Tala.

But it was not a game!

Tala knew what he was getting into.

He knew what he was doing.

He knew what the looks meant.

He knew.

Knew.

Him and Bryan's play…was real.

Groaning the redhead turned on his palms and knees. He winced feeling extremely heavy as he lifted himself with the little strength he had left holding onto the wall for support. Eyes weakly scanning over the room, blue eyes rimmed red stopped on a phone.

-

Bryan would know what to do.

-

Tala stood at the front door of Kai's house, a duffle bag by his side with some clothing and bathroom essentials.

Loose black jeans hung low on shaky parted legs while a large plain white shirt hung on Tala's slim frame, a white zip-up sweatshirt hiding the marks on his arms, collared to cover his neck. Hands gloved and face bandaged, head wrapped in poorly done bandages and cotton stuck on his left cheek with invisible tape.

Tala sniffed shifting his bag with his foot.

He had called Bryan, asked him to pick him up at Kai's. Bryan questioned what happened and Tala responded with nothing, just hung up. Bryan would come, he promised he would always be there. Tala believed in him.

Car wheels rolled on the cement and Tala's head snapped up, body leaning over to grab his bag, other hand reaching for the doorknob.

Bryan was here.

* * *

Author's note: … review … don't kill me! XO! Next chapter has a lime! You are warned NOW! X.x don't hurt me…or you will never find out the ending o.O

-Aries


End file.
